1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus, and a liquid discharge method.
2. Related Art
Liquid discharge apparatuses such as an ink jet printer have been already well known.
Among the liquid discharge apparatuses, there is a liquid discharge apparatus which includes a transportation portion which transports a medium in a transportation direction, a head portion which moves in an intersection direction intersecting with the transportation direction and discharges liquid onto the medium, and a cutting portion which moves in the intersection direction and cuts the medium. In the liquid discharge apparatus, the head portion and the cutting portion are provided so as to be aligned in the intersection direction.
JP-A-2006-281684 is an example of related art.
In the above liquid discharge apparatus, a width of the liquid discharge apparatus in the intersection direction is required to be large because the head portion and the cutting portion are provided so as to be aligned in the intersection direction. Therefore, the liquid discharge apparatus has been increased in size in some case.